Daemar Celtigar
Daemar Celtigar is the lord of Claw Isle and Crackclaw Point, and the head of House Celtigar. He has three children; Derian Celtigar, Dylar Celtigar, and Saera Celtigar. Character Daemar has suffered many times during his life, such as during the Claw Rebellion, where his father had died of severe injuries and when his beloved wife had died in childbirth. Yet Daemar has continued to push on, to make the Celtigars more powerful than ever before he leaves the world. He is an ambitious man, and during his rule he has managed to grow Celtigar influence far beyond Claw Isle and Crackclaw Point. Before the death of his wife he was a strong hearted and just man, willing to enact justice and authority over his loyal - and unloyal subjects. He is a man of the world, having explored it from Volantis to the Wall. His time at the sea has made him love ships and the ocean. His commanding authority over his vassals has made him a respected - and slightly feared leader. The person he has trusted the most is his friend and uncle Balos Celtigar, a strong and capable warrior himself. However, after the death of his wife and the mysteries surrounding that night he became broken, unsocial and brooding. At times he would snap at people and sometimes even his own family. He still held on to his old and favorite hobbies, but he seemed to forget about them little by little. Nowadays he talks of the "family legacy", and he works to expand their power. Although his mind has healed greatly after the death of his wife he still has painful dreams of what had happened, and sometimes his temper is let loose. History Daemar was born in 334 to Crispian Celtigar. He was the heir to Claw Isle and the future head of the Celtigars. Four years later he would have a sister, Vaena Celtigar. From an early age he was taught how to read, how to ride, and, of course, how to fight. However, in the realm of swordplay, he was slightly above average from the average guard. But he was an expert in archery. He would often go in the forests and hills of Crackclaw Point with his father and hunt, and his aim was incredible. In the first year of his adulthood, he was allowed to visit the Free Cities. For the next four years he travelled across Essos with only a small guard, learning and absorbing the cultures of the cities. During his time there, he learned many things, and picked up on the Valyrian language. Although he didn't learn too much in Essos alone, when he came back home, he began to study it more thoroughly. During his time there, he also began to love sailing. He never rode on land to each of the cities, instead preferring to sail on the personal ship of the Celtigars, Red Claw. He continued to sail at home. The Celtigars suffered a rebellion by houses Pyne and Hardy, declaring their freedom from Celtigar rule. Daemar's father Crispian sailed to the Claw with three hundred soldiers, to put down the rebellion. He left Daemar at Claw Isle to rule there while his father defeated the rebels. However, Crispian was gravely injured during a battle with the rebels, and died there at camp from his wounds. Daemar was outraged and grief stricken. But he was the new lord of Claw Isle, and he would take revenge. He sailed to Crackclaw Point with every man he could muster, and joined up with lord Cave who commanded the force while waiting for Daemar. Together with four hundred strong they met the Pynes and the Hardys in battle. Eventually, they were victorious. With their forces routed, the rebels routed to their own strongholds. Daemar split his forces to march on both lords. Both houses pleaded for mercy. Daemar destroyed their keeps, and hunted down every last member of their family. Those who survived fled east into Essos, while others fled to other places in Westeros. Daemar awarded the loyal Lord Cave, along with the other houses of Crackclaw Point for staying with the Celtigars. Daemar offered to marry his daughter, Alerah Cave, to bond the Clawmen and the Celtigars together in marriage. After the Claw Rebellion (as it was called), Daemar controlled Crackclaw Point in both fear and respect. He would not allow the Celtigar name be tarnished by upstarts, and he would keep their grip on the peninsula tight. Daemar and Alerah's relationship at first was a simple one, but as the years passed they had bond with one another, and eventually fell in love. Daemar was happiest at this time. had three children with Alerah. A firstborn son named Derian, another named Dylar, and a daughter named Saera, after Daemar's aunt and queen, Saera Celtigar. Daemar had one more son, but Alerah had died in childbirth. Daemar was once again shattered by this news, and refused to see the child that killed his wife. He cursed the "creature", and refused to see anyone for a week. Soon after, the child disappeared. Some had said that Daemar had thrown it into the sea, while others believed that the babe was sickly, and died soon after it's birth. No one knows for certain. But thereafter Daemar became a cold and stubborn man, ruthless, and committed the rest of his life to advancing the Celtigar name. On the outbreak of the War of the Seven Banners, his uncles Cetos and Balos were sent to fight in the War of the Seven Banners in their nephew's stead, for two reasons; Daemar was greviously ill, and would be beridden for the next month. And two, Daemar wished to rule Claw Isle in peace, fearing for his own life if he had fought. Cetos died in the Battle of Corpse Lake, supposedly swarmed by Pentosi troops and ripped to shreds. Although the Celtigars have prospered during his rule, Lord Daemar has set to make the grip of their house on the Narrow Sea tighter. Recent Events Daemar has arrived at court in King's Landing with his uncle Balos, with his son Derian ruling Claw Isle in his stead. After receiving a letter from lord Hightower of a tourney at Oldtown with the king attending, he along with his uncle have rode to Oldtown to attend the tourney. During the jousts, Daemar's uncle Balos publicly confronted the king when he had began to display his madness to the realm. After seeing this, Daemar knew his uncle was in danger. So, he sent him aboard a ship heading for Claw Isle. Then, he and several other lords met outside the walls of Oldtown with Prince Aegor, and made him their king. The morning before the grand feast, Daemar too fled Oldtown on board a ship towards Claw Isle. Once he arrived, he began to set plans into action... Category:House Celtigar Category:Crownlander